1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to projectiles for a pneumatic gun. More specifically, this invention relates to a paintball for use with a paintball marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to paintballs for pneumatic paintball markers. Paintballs and paintball markers are typically used for target practice and in mock war games. Paintballs are spherical projectiles that are propelled out of the barrel of the paintball markers by a burst of compressed gas, such as air or nitrogen. Paintballs are typically approximately 0.68 inch in diameter with a smooth outer surface, and are comprised of a non-toxic, colored liquid enclosed in a fragile gelatin casing. The paintballs are designed to rupture upon impact so as to mark the target.
In the sport known as “Paintball,” the paintballs are fired at an opponent and burst upon contact so that the colored liquid is deposited on the opponent, scoring a hit for the combatant. All the participants involved in the sport are required to wear an abundance of protective gear, to prevent paintballs from hitting vital parts of the player's anatomy. The sport of paintball has become very popular within a relatively short period of time, but there is still a need for a paintball with improved features. In particular, there is a need for a paintball with improved flight and other performance characteristics.